


Born to Win

by MysticMedusa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki Odinson and Anthony Howardson finally bond together as husbands, Thanos chooses this to be the day to attack Asgard





	Born to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menma1821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menma1821/gifts).

After centuries of courting, years of working to gain the All-Father’s approval, and years of being seen as unworthy of his lover, finally Anthony Howardson was to wed Prince Loki Odinson. They stood together pledging their love and loyalty to each other. Standing before all of Asgard, standing across from each other to bind them together not just with words and promises but a bond between souls. From this day forward they would be bound to each other and that promise lit a fire in Anthony that warmed him to his very core.

Their vows said, their marriage completed, Loki Odinson god of mischief and chaos and Anthony Howardson god of creation and innovation were to begin their life together as husbands. A feast was to follow their wedding but before anyone could even move from the hall the wedding was taking place Hiemdal turned and shouted, “We are being invaded!”

The royal family and warriors sprang into action. War was no stranger to them; Asgard’s people protected the realms and had fought countless battles.

“Anthony!” Loki shouted as he and Thor rushed to meet the enemy’s forces.

“Already on it.” He said; his magic swirling around him.

He had created numerous wonders in Asgard, had advanced many of the existing technology beyond anything the craftsmen could ever dream of. His magic kept him connected to all he had created, a simple spark of magic and the shields were raised, and another wave of magic summoned the numerous magical constructs that would answer his commands. Answering his call his three more treasured creations, his children in a sense that Asgard never understood, appeared at his side.

“Sir.” Jarvis, Friday, and Ultron greeted as one.

“Enemy forces are invading. Ultron, front lines, kill everything that dares to attack our home. Jarvis you’re at my side to cover my back, Friday keep that shield up.”

Ultron rushed to the frontlines, the magical core Anthony had embedded in him allowed him to multiple nearly needlessly. Each copy near indestructible and as ruthless as Ultron himself. The metallic mix of magic and technology bore glowing red eyes that made enemies fear him more than any Asgardian warrior. It drew the enemy to him which he faced with glee and allowed the warriors to move forward in battle as they were seen as less of a threat.

Jarvis a mixture of magic, technology, and organic tissue was a pale man with an expression that gave nothing away, his glowing blue eyes allowed him to analyze the enemy and act accordingly. He could spot weaknesses before even the greatest of mages in Asgard with the only exception being Loki.

Friday was a cheerful creation and much like Jarvis was a mixture of the three in her creation. Her magical core allowed her to manipulate both magic and energy to control where both were needed. She could strengthen the shields, transfer magic to mages who needed a boast, she could use magic to fight should the need arise. Her orange hair and pink eyes seemed strange in contrast to her white armor but Anthony had always found it a unique appearance he could appreciate as one who always strived to make new and interesting creations.

He summoned his blade to slice through the enemies that tried to tear through both warriors and the shield. Becoming surrounded he summoned his magic to ignite the enemies in flames. His eyes turned cold as he fought, enemies seeing the look within his gaze freezing in fear. He was no stranger to the battlefield, bards across the realms sang of the tales of wars he and Asgard’s greatest had fought.

_Feel the heat when I ignite my fire_

_Feel the freeze when my heart turns cold_

He was knocked back by a warrior much different than the others. He recognized her, one of Thanos’s children Proxima Midnight, a ruthless killer that would follow the mad titan’s every command. He got up, not to be deterred by learning the name of the enemy they faced.

_When I’m down, I don’t feel so low_

_I dust the dirt off my shoulders_

_Stay up, ‘cause that’s all I know_

_Sacrifice, determination_

_Ready for the world to see_

He moved forward, blocking her attacks and fighting back. His moment came as Jarvis surprised her as he joined the fray, his blade slicing through her neck as though it was as weak as paper. He ignored the pain from the only wound she’d managed on his person; he was not to be felled so easily, not by the likes of creatures like these.

_Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_

_Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_

_Through my way, struggle and pain_

_Born to win like_

_Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_

_Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_

_Through my way, struggle and pain_

_Born to win_

He sliced through more of Thanos’s children, Thor and Loki he saw killing the ones he didn’t. Ultron was tearing through enemies earning the attention of Thanos himself; no way in Hel was Anthony ever allowing one of his children to perish. He and Jarvis converged on Thanos, drawing his attention away from Ultron. Anthony underestimated the titan’s strength as he was thrown across the battlefield; pain erupted through his body both from the strike and hitting the ground.

_What don't kill you, makes you stronger_

_What don't break you, makes you harder_

_Better them before the tears erupt_

_Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_

_What don't kill you, makes you stronger_

_What don't break you, makes you harder_

_Better them before the tears erupt_

_Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_

Anthony didn’t stay down long and soon he was standing strong, ready to kill the titan that dared to attack his home. Jarvis was ready to follow his lead, to cover his back as he had many times before. They moved as one, covering the openings the other left, attacking and moving as only those familiar with the other for nearly a lifetime could do.

_Can't stop me now once I get started_

_No foul could take me off my game_

_I see no competition_

_It's clear, we are not the same_

Thanos fought more fiercely than any enemy he’d faced before. He sent a message to Ultron via magic. The multiple copes began closing ranks and another message had Thor and Loki joining in the fight against the titan. With no ally able to pass Ultron to come to Thanos’s aid they had him where they wanted him. Four against one, Asgard’s best warriors and mages.

_Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_

_Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_

_Through my way, struggle and pain_

_Born to win like_

_Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_

_Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_

_Through my way, struggle and pain_

_Born to win_

Loki’s magic protected his brother while Jarvis used his to slow Thanos down. When Anthony sliced the titan’s legs forcing him to his knees Thor took his chance. One powerful swing of his weapon and Thanos’s head split open leaving his blood splattered across the ground.

_What don't kill you, makes you stronger_

_What don't break you, makes you harder_

_Better them before the tears erupt_

_Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_

_What don't kill you, makes you stronger_

_What don't break you, makes you harder_

_Better them before the tears erupt_

_Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_

Around them the remaining army fell to Asgard’s warriors. The strongest and most feared force in the universe fell before Asgard’s might. Thanos who had succeeded in destroying countless worlds had met his match when facing the realm eternal. Though their victory was met with the cheers of Asgard’s warriors Anthony looked around, spotted things that could be improved in case of another invasion. He was already making a mental list of what he’d need to do. Though they survived and won, he would take this attack as a means to grow stronger and make Asgard stronger to.

“Beloved, you are thinking to hard right now. Come; let us celebrate our victory and wedding.”

Anthony looked up and smiled at his husband.

“I’m always thinking my prince. But I suppose I can put my ideas on hold to celebrate with you at my side.”

He kissed his husband unbothered by the blood and death around them and ignoring the warriors would were still cheering loudly.

_What don't kill you, makes you stronger_

_What don't break you, makes you harder_

_Better them before the tears erupt_

_Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_

_What don't kill you, makes you stronger_

_What don't break you, makes you harder_

_Better them before the tears erupt_

_Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_

_'Cause I'm a fighter_

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are from Born to Win by Jussie Smollett  
It's an awesome song, totally recommend checking it out


End file.
